


under your skin

by sharkplant



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Preacher Kink Meme, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d lit a firecracker in his chest that rocketed around his ribs, burning him from the inside out. Jesse had put something of a damper on things, walking into Cassidy’s heart by accident, but finding it so comfortable he didn’t want to leave. But the tattoo under his fingers reignited the roman candle inside him and he didn’t know how to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> taken from the [preacher kink meme](http://preacherkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/147018664897/cassidy-doesnt-want-to-think-about-tulip-every) prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _"cassidy doesn't WANT to think about tulip every time he's taking jesse from behind, but the tattoo is right there and he can't help it if his mind wanders…"_
> 
>  
> 
> apologies that it came out more unholy trinity than cass/tulip but _hoo fuckin boy_ this is just pure awful sin i need a shower good day to you. un'beta'd

Jesse shuddered with Cassidy’s fingers digging into his hips. He was so perfect, fucking himself back on Cass in the interim between thrusts, so desperate for everything. If Cassidy was feeling melodramatic, he might say he had found religion or he was in heaven or some other vaguely ironic sentiment given he was balls-deep in a West-Texas preacher, having bent him over the church’s kitchen table, and who, bless him, kept making these gorgeous frustrated, little noises that Cassidy never ever wants to forget.

Jesse has the cheek to try and look over his shoulder, eyes glazed and faced flushed to the nines and lips sinfully spit-shiny and swollen. The grin Cassidy gives him is virtually predatory and fucks into Jesse so hard the table starts to scrape loud on the tile. Jesse groan echoes through the kitchen, and, likely embarrassed he could make such noises, hid his head and arched his back. Cassidy ran a hand up it, open splayed over the horseshoe/sheriff star/skull inked up between his shoulder blades.

For a moment Cass is critical of it: Jesse could not get anything else there and it was so big and imposing it would be a nightmare to cover up if Jesse ever wanted to. It always seemed strange to get inked where you could not see it yourself. Whatever. To each their own. Cassidy shrugged and returned to the very important task at hand: fucking Jesse Custer ‘til he cried. Good crying though, not “you’ve ripped up my insides so cheers for that Cassidy”, more like “Too much, not enough, _harder_ , _m o r e_ , _**Cass**_ ”.

Cassidy was fairly sure they were going to break the table and it would be all his wonderful fault but as he gripped Jesse’s shoulder to pull him back and dick him right and proper, he could not miss the delicate blackwork snaking between the gaps of his fingers.

_That’s my Tulip._

His heart may have not beat in 90 years, but it had the nerve to hurt when it wanted. She had lit a firecracker in his chest that rocketed around his ribs, burning him from the inside out. Jesse had put something of a damper on things, walking into Cassidy’s heart by accident, but finding it so comfortable he didn’t want to leave. But the tattoo under his fingers reignited the roman candle inside him and he didn’t know how to feel. 

It felt so strange to be fucking Jesse now in an unintentional reproduction of his tryst with Tulip. This felt different but. Cassidy did not miss the way she shivered when he touched her right, particularly when he insisted on being gentle, loving almost, despite how she complained that she wasn't some delicate fuckin’ flower and to fuck her dammit, Cass, or she would get out of the car right then and there, pants or no. When he did as he was bidden, she did not explode around him like he had expected, rather just silently smouldered until she came on a surprisingly quiet gasp.

Jesse, on the other hand, was responsive, _so responsive_ , just took everything he was given and loved it like it was just what he needed and Cassidy suddenly felt very guilty. Not so much because he had fucked his friend’s lass, after all, he was now fucking her lad so who really knew anymore. No, he felt off because it was somehow wrong to be comparing them: apples with oranges, a volcano with a nuclear reactor.

It hit Cassidy as Jesse held him inside himself so hot and tight -a proximal imitation of the slick heat Tulip packed between her thighs- and moaning, that maybe the tattoo was for her. Not so much in the literal sense, but more in that it was for Tulip to see.

His rotting grey matter supplied an offered a vouyeristic perpespective, with one minor change: Tulip in his place, biting her grin against Jesse’s skin, against her mark, a thick strap-on screwing his Padre, no, _her Boyfriend_ , not even giving him the benefit of a helping hand; her arms wound around his shoulders, owning him in every way she knew how. Cassidy’s mouth went dry, unsure who he more wanted to be, what part he wanted to play in that terrible, perfect, unholy scenario.

‘Fuck, Cass!’ Jesse all but screamed, muffling the sound in his arm as he came on the table, clenching and spasming around Cassidy. He lay, fucked out, against the surface, choked out little whines aside panting breaths as Cassidy fucked him so the fasteners creaked, chasing the fantasy as far as it would take him; it was not long before he lost his rhythm, bucking into a bonelessly pliant Jesse, and he came to the thought of Tulip taking him while he took Jesse.

Cass settled on top of the man as gently as he could, given he had not yet pulled out. He kissed the flower. Jesse laughed, his voice hoarse. ‘You alright there?’

Their sweat tasted the same, Jesse and Tulip. ‘Fuckin’ fantastic.’

**Author's Note:**

> ~~@god why am i like this ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)~~
> 
>  
> 
> i also apologise because my writing style changes with every damn work???? THERE IS NO CONSISTENCY ONLY SIN HERE LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND EVERYONE INBETWEEN OR OUTSIDE OF


End file.
